legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 Finale/Transcript
(Erin is seen lying on her bed playing on her phone before Craig enters the room) Craig: Erin? (Erin looks to find Craig holding Fang on his hand) Erin: !! Craig: Whoa whoa easy, easy Erin. It's okay. Erin: Craig you either put that thing back in a jar, or get it far away from me, cause I want NOTHING to do with it. Craig: Erin I just brought him in to say hi. Fang:.... Erin: There he said hi, now get him away. Craig: Erin. (Craig starts to walk closer) Erin: *Pulls her legs close* Craig, stay away! Craig: Erin trust me, just give it a chance! Erin: Craig if you- (Craig then slowly puts Fang on the bed) Erin: !! Craig: Now stay calm. Erin: *Points at Fang* You stay back! I mean it! Fang:... Craig: *Sigh* (Fang begins to slowly crawl toward Erin) Erin: ! I mean it! Fang:... Craig: Erin chill. He won't hurt you. (Erin glares at Fang with fear before he crawls onto her foot) Fang:... Erin: AHH!! (Fang starts slowly going up her leg) Erin: Oh no no no no no no no no no nooooooo…… (Fang reaches the knee) Erin: *Fearful whimper* Craig: Come on Fang. You got this. Fang:.... (Fant starts going down her leg heading toward her stomach) Eri: Ooooooh nononononononono noooooooooooo………… Craig: Come on, just keep going...! Erin: Please stop please stop please stop... Fang:... (Fang then reaches the stomach then stops and stares at Erin) Fang:.... Erin: Oooooooh my gooooood…. Why does it have 6 eyes??? Or is it 4 I can't tell... Craig: Alright Fang, now you're doing it! Erin: Gnn, p-please Fang I don't know if you understand me but can you get off....? Please...? Fang:..... (Fang then turns to the side and slowly crawls off Erin) Erin:.... *Huge sigh with relief* Craig: *Picks up Fang* Hey good job buddy! I think you made some progress with her! She didn't try to hurt you! Erin:.... Craig: I think you'll both get along some day! Erin: Only in your dreams Craig. Craig: Aww Erin come on, he likes you! Erin:.... Craig:....*Smile* Erin: Just get him out. (Craig leaves the room and looks at Fang after he leaves) Craig: She totally likes you. Fang:..... Craig: Heh. (Craig goes and puts Fang back in his jar before he walks out to the other heroes) Craig: Hey guys! Alex: Hey Craig! Jack: How'd it go with Erin? Craig; Se and Fang are already the best of friends! Alex: Somehow I feel that's an exaggeration but good to hear. Craig: Yep! Jack: Well, at least she didn't kill him. Craig: Yeah. She crushed the last one I had in her hand. Rose: Ew! Craig: Yeah. Poor Frankie. Miles: Well, at least Fang's getting along with her. Craig: He sure is! Jack: Heh. Blake H: So uhh, now what? Alex: For now, we should take this time to try and catch a break. Then we can work on hunting down the enemy Captains. Blake H: Hm, okay then. Craig: That just means more bonding time for Fang and Erin! Jack: *Smile* Speaking of which, I should go check on her. Craig: Okay! Alex: Have fun man. (Jack goes and heads into Erin's room to find her curled up in a ball covering her stomach) Jack: ??? Erin?? Erin: AHH!! … Oh. Its you Jack. Jack: You all right? Erin: Y-Yeah. I'm alright. Jack: Well, you seem kinda jumpy. Erin: That spider's got me freaked out... Jack: What, Fang? Erin: *Nods*.... Jack: Awww. (Jack goes and lies down with Erin) Jack: *Baby voice* You afraid the big hairy spider will eat you? Erin: Jack... Jack: *Pokes Erin* Is the little ice girl scared of the spider? Erin: *Blushes and smiles* Jack seriously. Jack: Don't worry little girl. I'll keep you safe from the big bad spider. Erin:..... (Erin keeps smiling before she and Jack hug) Erin: Thanks Jackie. Jack: No problem Erina. Erin: Oh you... (The two keep hugging as the scene fades out) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts